Ich bin gestorben und du hast mich aufgefangen
by Seraph Joker
Summary: Freddys[Oranges] Alptraum aus der Nacht vor dem großen Coup wird wahr: er stirbt...aber was er im Traum noch nicht wusste, ist, dass der Mann, der ihn in der Nacht noch im Arm hielt, der sein wird, der ihn tötet... .Eine traurigdüstere Liebesgeschichte.
1. First Scene

_Disclaimer & Vorabbemerkungen:_  
_So buddies, da wären wir mal wieder bei dem sich ewig wiederholenden Monolog. ;)  
Orange/Freddy und White/Larry entspringen selbstverständlich dem soziopathischen, genialen Gehirn eines der größten Indi-Filmemachern überhaupt: QUENTIN TARANTINO  
__Auch die Dialoge die im Lagerhaus spielen sind direkt aus dem Film zitiert und sind nicht meiner Feder entsprungen._  
_ Den einzigen Profit, den ich aus dieser Fanfic herausschlage, ist das Hochgefühl mit diesen Charakteren „spielen" zu dürfen.  
Da ich nicht nur ein großer Fan der ganzen Orange – Larry – Beziehung, sondern auch extrem fasziniert von Vic Vega aka Mr. Blonde bin, wird eine Fanfic in die Richtung sicher in absehbarer Zeit folgen.  
Ansonsten wäre nur zu sagen, dass man doch einigermaßen vertraut sein sollte mit den Handlungsabläufen von RESERVOIR DOGS, sonst könnte es etwas schwer werden, dem Geschehen in dieser Fanfiction zu folgen.  
Genau wie Quentin habe ich den Anti–Hollywood–Stil vom Verwerfen des linearen Handlungsablaufes benutzt. Aber keine Panik, man müsste sich trotzdem durchwurschteln können. ;)_

_

* * *

_

**- - CUT INTO - -  
**

„Nein..." Ein kurzes, kindliches Wimmern.  
„FUCK!"  
...   
„Was!"  
Larry saß in einer Sekunde kerzengerade im Bett. Instinktiv, noch bevor er überhaupt irgendeinen Gedanken fasste, griff er nach hinten, unters Kopfkissen, die Waffe augenblicklich in der Hand und entsichert. Er erlaubte sich keine Panik, sondern sondierte sofort mit professioneller Ruhe und mit geschärften Sinnen die Situation. Er war hochgeschreckt, er saß in seinem Bett, in seinem Apartment und in dem großen, halbdunklen Raum war niemand zu sehen. Schlicht und ergreifend niemand.  
Warum war er aufgewacht? Was hatte ihn geweckt? Während er darüber nachdachte, noch immer die Waffe ins Leere Zimmer gerichtet, bemerkte er, wie sein Herz raste.  
Was zum Teufel hatte ihn verdammt noch mal so erschreckt!  
Für einen Moment musste er überlegen. Irgendwas war anders! Es war nichts Greifbares. Kein Gegenstand, der anders stand, oder fehlte. Nein. Da war etwas in der Luft, eine Art Gefühl.  
Und dann...  
„Nein..." Kaum ein Flüstern, eher ein schwer vernehmbares Wimmern.  
„Was zur Hölle..." Zum Schreck in seinen Zügen gesellte sich jetzt noch Verwunderung, als er zu seiner linken Seite blickte.  
Direkt neben ihm lag der Junge, 'Mr. Orange'.  
Gottverdammte Scheiße, richtig! Larry schlug sich ärgerlich die flache Hand vor den Kopf und legte die Waffe weg.  
Er wunderte sich, dass es ihm nicht sofort aufgefallen war, immerhin lag der Körper dieses Jungen kaum Zentimeter neben ihm.  
Er erinnerte sich an den vergangenen Abend...  
Sie hatten die letzten Tage gemeinsam zig Stunden in seiner Scheißkarre verbracht. Observation und genaueste Abklärung aller möglichen Situationswendungen etc. pp. bla, bla – mit Sicherheit der langweiligste Teil eines solchen Jobs. Aber diesmal nicht. Es waren interessante und lustige Gespräche dabei gewesen. Es war alles so anders gewesen, weil dieser Junge anders war. Orange. Der Name passte verflucht noch mal. Larry wusste selbst nicht genau wieso. Vielleicht wegen dieser undefinierbaren Haarfarbe. Oder auch irgendwas anderes. Scheißegal! Aber dieser Junge hatte was in seiner ganzen Art, egal ob in einem frechen Grinsen oder einem warmen Lächeln. Dieser Junge hatte ihn irgendwie eingefangen.  
Gestern war der letzte Tag vor ihrem großen Coup gewesen und ihm war es schon die ganze Zeit aufgefallen: Der Junge war nervös, scheißnervös! Natürlich hatte er versucht es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen und genauso natürlich war es Larry sofort aufgefallen.  
Es ging auf die Abenddämmerung zu, sie waren definitiv fertig und jetzt konnte man einfach nur noch abwarten, wie es morgen laufen würde.Und Larry wusste es, er wusste verdammt noch mal, dass er hätte sagen sollen:  
"Okay, Mr. Orange, ich fahr dich jetzt zu dem Hausblock, wo Eddie, Mr. Pink und ich dich vergangne Woche zur ersten Lagebesprechung abgeholt haben – Gute Nacht – und bis morgen früh" Nicht mehr! Fertig, Schluss, aus! Und was war gewesen!

**- - FIRST CUT BACK - -  
**


	2. First CUT BACK

**- - CUT INTO - - **

„Machen wir Schluss für heute. Ich denke, wir sind bestens vorbereitet und vor allem kann ich schon langsam nicht mehr auf meinem Arsch sitzen." Der Junge lachte und nickte dann.  
Larry spürte bei diesem kurzen Lachen ein Lächeln über seine eigenen Lippen huschen...  
Shit, wie konnte ihn diese Stimme nur so tief bewegen! Verdammt, er hatte sich in diesen Klang verliebt – diese Melodie, die von einem Ort jenseits von Schmerz und Leere zu erzählen schien. Er drehte den Kopf zum Beifahrersitz, sah dem Jungen direkt in die Augen.  
„Nervös, kid?"  
„Nö, eigentlich nicht", und das klang so übertrieben cool, dass es unglaubwürdiger nicht sein konnte und beide lachen mussten. Orange räusperte sich grinsend.  
„Ein bisschen, okay."   
„Hmmm..." und in diesem Moment schrie es in Larry, wenn er jetzt nicht die Klappe halten würde, könnte alle Professionalität den Bauch runter gehen. „..hmmm...na ja, ich lad dich zur Enspannung auf'n Bier ein, was meinst du?" Und tschüß, du schöne Vernunft!  
Der Junge sah ihn an, für einen Moment tot ernst und Larry hätte schwören können, dass da ein Schmerz in seinen Augen und um seine Mundwinkel war, als würde ein innerer Kampf in ihm ausgetragen – ausgetragen von zwei blutdürstenden Dämonen. Aber dann war der Moment so schnell vorbei, wie er gekommen war.  
Der Junge lächelte ihn an, so warm...so aufrichtig...  
„Sehr gern."

**- - CUT BACK TO PRESENT- - **


	3. Cut Back to Present

**- - CUT INTO - -**

Larry zwinkerte die Erinnerung weg und wieder geistesgegenwärtig sah er auf den schlafenden Orange herab. Er kannte diesen Jungen seit wann? Etwas mehr als eine Woche? Und was war Joe's Regel? Die oberste Regel überhaupt? Keine persönlichen Angaben und keine Scheißgefühlsbindungen! Und was macht er? Ein alter, beschissener Profi! Nicht nur, dass er diesen Jungen ins Herz geschlossen hatte, er sitzt mit ihm bis zum Sonnenuntergang redend und lachend in der Kneipe, bis die Bindung unwiderruflich ist und dann nimmt er ihn auch noch mit zu sich nach Hause. Fuck! „Joe bringt mich um...", stöhnte Larry, noch immer die Hand auf der Stirn. Natürlich würde er es Joe nicht erzählen, aber dennoch! Er könnte sich verflucht tief in die Scheiße reiten, mit diesem Fehler! Er rieb sich über die Augen, sah wieder auf Orange neben sich und musste trotzdem lächeln.  
Bescheuert! Absolut bescheuert und vor allem verdammt noch mal unprofessionell!  
Und trotzdem hatte er es getan und irgendwie bereute er es nicht...  
Während er so gedankenverloren auf den Schlafenden hinabblickte, begann der wieder leise zu Murmeln.  
„Lass ihn mich nicht kriegen! Hilf mir! Scheiße, hilf mir doch!" Sein Gesicht verzog sich, als hätte er Schmerzen.  
„Kid?", flüsterte Larry in die Nacht. Der Junge musste einen beschissenen Albtraum haben. Wahrscheinlich hatte das ihn geweckt.  
„Kid?", flüsterte er etwas lauter mit Nachdruck.  
Orange presste nur seinen Kopf ins Kissen und drehte den Kopf von rechts nach links, als würde er gejagt werden.  
„Lass mich hier nicht verrecken! Hilf mir!"  
„Hey!" Larry packte ihn an der Schulter und schüttelte ihn etwas. Erst jetzt merkte er, dass Orange so durchgeschwitzt war, dass sein Shirt auf seinen Armen klebte.  
„Hey, wach auf! Du träumst! Du träumst nur!"  
Seine Hände knallten gegen Oranges Brust, als der hochschoss, mit einem Schrei, als würden ihm die beschissenen Eingeweihte explodieren.  
Plötzlich saß der Junge neben ihm. Larry sah ihm ins Gesicht, registrierte gar nicht, dass seine eine Hand noch immer auf Oranges Brust lag, während die andere seinen Oberarm festhielt. Aber Freddy bemerkte die Berührung, denn sie brachte seinen Blick in die Gegenwart zurück, der bis dato noch in seinem Albtraum gewesen zu sein schien.  
Noch etwas verwirrt, drehte er den Kopf zu dem Mann neben ihn.  
„L...", er erschrak über sich selbst, verschluckte das 'Larry', das auf seinem Lippen gelegen hatte und sagte stattdessen: „White..." Es klang einwenig wie eine Frage.  
„Ja, kid, ich bin's nur. Keine Panik. Alles okay?"  
„Ich...äh..." Der Junge sah ihn noch immer an, als würde vor seinem geistigen Auge ein Schreckensszenario ablaufen. Er fuhr sich mit einem kleinen Stöhnen durch das schweißnasse Haar.  
„Kid, was ist denn? Komm schon, du hattest nur 'nen verdammten Albtraum."  
Dieser Satz schien seinen Weg in Freddys Kopf zu finden, denn er kniff die Augen einmal fest zu und atmete tief durch.  
„Ja...", antwortete er und seine Stimme klang etwas kratzig. Er sah herab, auf Larrys Hand, die sanft auf seiner Brust lag. Larry folgte dem Blick und geniert – natürlich ohne sich das anmerken zu lassen – nahm er sie weg.  
„Erzähl mir von deinem Traum, kid", sagte er und lächelte aufmunternd.  
„Ich bin gestorben", rutschte es Freddy heraus, eher er überhaupt nachdachte – super von einem Undercoveragent! – und er ohrfeigte sich in Gedanken.  
„Mhhmm...", hörte er Larry neben sich,„...und wie?"  
Freddy seufzte bitter. Jetzt war es auch egal!  
„Ich wurde erschossen. Frag mich bitte nicht warum und von wem. Es war plötzlich – Bang – und ich bin nur noch nach hinten getaumelt, hab nur den Schmerz gefühlt und...", er stockte.  
„Und?", fragte Larry ganz sanft und erst jetzt merkte Freddy, dass der Kriminelle, mit dem er hier in einem Bett saß, ihn ganz behutsam über den Rücken strich. Was zum Teufel machte er hier eigentlich...  
„Und du hast mich aufgefangen...", flüsterte Freddy.  
Er sah langsam auf und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Für einen Moment sahen sie sich in die Augen, so nah...so vertaut... – und es brannte sich in die Ewigkeit...

**- - SECOND CUT BACK - -**

* * *

**Ab dem nächsten Kapitel, wie man hier am Ende schon merkt, versorg' ich wieder die Slashecke mit frischem Stoff. Viel Spaß. :D**


	4. Second CUT BACK

**- - CUT INTO - -**

Das dämmrige Licht der Kneipe, in die Larry ihn da geführt hatte, kam Freddy mehr als gelegen. Diese verrauchte, rötliche Dunkelheit verbarg sein Gesicht und die grausame Widersprüchlichkeit, die sich darauf gefährlich deutlich wieder spiegelte. Er dürfte gar nicht hier sein, verdammt! Gut, natürlich war es sein Job, Zeit mit Joe's Leuten zu verbringen, aber rein professionell um Informationen zu sammeln und um Cabot das Handwerk zu legen.  
Das er hier gegen 22 Uhr vor dem großen Coup mit Lawrence Dimick ein Bierchen trinken ging, gehörte mit Sicherheit nicht in die Sparte Professionalität!  
„Fuck", murmelte Freddy mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und blieb mitten im Gang stehen.  
„Was ist denn?" Larry hielt neben ihm inne.  
„Alles okay, kid?"  
Freddy öffnete den Mund. Er wollte ganz cool sagen: 'Ja, klar, man, alles Bestens.', aber seine Stimmbänder schienen seinen Versuch, sie zu kontrollieren, zu verlachen.  
So konnte er nur mit gesenktem Blick den Kopf schütteln.  
„Komm", sagte Larry ganz leise mit einer Sanftheit in der Stimme, die Freddy eine Gänsehaut über beide Arme jagte. Dann spürte er Larrys Hand auf seinem Rücken, die ihn mit leichtem Druck vorwärts führte – quer durchs Lokal bis in eine abgelegene Ecke.  
Dort blieben sie stehen, am Rande des Tisches und ohne jegliche Anstalten, sich hinzusetzen.  
Larry drehte sich direkt zu ihm, aber Freddy blieb mit dem Bauch zur Tischkante und den Blick verkrampft auf den Boden gerichtet, stehen.  
Ihm war kalt. Es war, als würde sein Herz gerade oft genug schlagen, damit er nicht verreckte, aber das Blut kroch durch seine Adern, so zähflüssig, dass es beschissen weh tat.  
„Du zitterst." Er antwortete nicht. Er wollte das Larry ging. Er hatte diese ganze Scheiße nicht mehr unter Kontrolle!  
„Du zitterst, zur Hölle, was ist denn los!", fragte Larry etwas bestimmter und dann packte er Freddy an den Schultern und mit einer Härte, die knapp an Grobheit grenzte, drehte er ihn zu sich. Nach einem Moment rutschten seine Hände von Freddys Schultern aufwärts zu seinem Hals. Seine Daumen blieben rechts und links auf Freddys Wangen liegen und er zwang ihn aufzusehen.  
Es war diese Berührung – diese behutsame Berührung war schlimmer, als das raue Packen an den Schultern, denn sie brannte im Kopf.  
Und in Freddy explodierte der Schmerz. Lodernde Wellen eines eisigkalten Feuers verbrannten seinen Körper von innen heraus. Freddy verzog das Gesicht und kniff die Augen zusammen.  
Er spürte, wie Larrys sich, ohne die Hände wegzunehmen mit seinem ganzen Oberkörper noch näher zu ihm vorbeugte. Und obwohl er Unbehagen fühlen sollte, bei solcher Nähe eines Kriminellen, fühlte er nur eine berauschende Spannung.  
„Hey kid...", flüsterte Larry ganz sanft an seinem Ohr und dennoch tat ihm der Klang dieser Stimme weh...so weh...weil er sie liebte... Und es nicht durfte...verdammt noch mal! Er durfte einfach nicht!  
„Sprich es aus. Dein Leid verschwindet nicht, wenn du die Augen schließt, weißt du..."  
Freddy öffnete sie daraufhin überrascht. Dieser Satz...Wahnsinn...wie verdammt wahr!  
_ 'Du bist ein beschissener Raubmörder, gottverdammt noch mal! Du darfst nicht solche sensiblen, wunderschönen Sachen sagen!'_, schrie es in seinem Kopf und Freddy unterdrückte gerade noch einen Schrei, sodass es nur ein winziges, hohes Wimmern wurde. Larry reichte dieser verzweifelte Laut, um ihn in eine Umarmung zu zerren.  
Freddy zog überrascht die Luft ein. Das durfte nicht sein! Er durfte es einfach nicht zulassen.  
Er wollte sich befreien, stemmte sich dagegen, aber Larrys Arme ließen ihn nicht los, als wüssten sie, dass sein Kopf fliehen wollte, aber sein Herz diese Umarmung brauchte...  
Diese Wärme...Freddy musste es sich eingestehen – er konnte nicht ignorieren, wie beinah augenblicklich die Kälte aus seinem Inneren wich – hier, in dieser wärmenden Nähe.  
Und Freddy ließ los. Er ließ einfach los. Er ließ das Wissen los, dass er ein Bulle und dieser Typ ein Killer war. Er ließ das Pflichtgefühl los; die Polizeiethik.  
Sein Kopf sank auf Larrys Schulter. Und zum Teufel, Freddy schwur, dass er ihn Lächeln spüren konnte.  
Er, dieser kriminelle Bastard, den, den er zusammen mit den Cabots zur Strecke bringen wollte, genau der strich jetzt mit der rechten Hand durch Freddys Haare; die Fingerspitzen berührten immer wieder seinen Nacken und hinterließen eine elektrisierende Gänsehaut..  
Dieses Gefühl...dieses bitterschöne Gefühl, dass nicht sein durfte...  
Freddy biss die Zähne zusammen.  
Larry hatte schon recht: Der Konflikt würde nicht verschwinden, wenn er die Augen schloss, aber...er atmete tief, ganz tief ein und presste sein Gesicht fest an Larrys Hals...aber für heute Nacht...nur für diese eine Nacht würde er es versuchen. Er vergrub seine gesamte linke Gesichtshälfte in Larrys Nacken. Dieser Geruch...  
Freddys Herz wurde ganz schwer – nicht vor Schwermut, sondern ganz getränkt und vollgesogen von der intimen Geborgenheit dieses Augenblicks.  
Dieser Geruch...diese Wärme...ein Lächeln legte sich engelsweich auf seine Lippen und mit geschlossen Augen konzentrierte Freddy sich für diesen Moment nicht auf seinen Auftrag, sondern nur auf Larrys Hand, die langsam und sacht von seinem Nacken aus über die Wange strich, zum Kinnknochen hinab und sich schließlich unter sein Kinn legte.  
Und ohne das er überlegte, folgte Freddy dem sanften Druck der kam, sein Gesicht hinauf zu Larrys brachte...und dann die Lippen die sich auf seine legten...

**- - FIRST CUT FORWARDS - -**

* * *

**War das gut? Geht noch besser. :D  
Aber bevor ich die Ereignisse der Nacht beende, kommt ein CUT FORWARDS, d.h. in der nächsten Szene sind wir schon im Lagerhaus, in das Larry den sterbenden Freddy geschleppt hat.  
Ja, ja, jetzt kommt die sadomasochistische Abteilung dran.  
- - - ich kann nichts dafür, ich bin so! ;)** - - -


	5. First CUT FORWARDS

**- - CUT INTO - -**

„Halte durch! Halte durch, halte durch!" Larry konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann seine Stimme das letzte Mal so erbärmlich gebebt hatte. Und es kam ihm so vor, als würde er dieses Geschrei vom Durchhalten nicht nur an Orange richten..Er sah, dass dessen Hemd in hellem, leuchtendem Blut geradezu erstrahlte. Was für ein makaberer Gedanke! Larry fluchte innerlich und versuchte, Orange den Gürtel zu öffnen, aber der wand sich vor Schmerzen und den Kopf hin und her werfend schrie er nur: „Scheiße!" Es klang so kindlich...so verängstigt... Larry biss die Zähne zusammen. Was der Junge jetzt nicht brauchte, war Mitleidsgetue. Er brauchte was Aufmunterndes, etwas, das ihn von seinem Schmerz ablenkte – wenigstens ein bisschen.  
„Halt den Kopf still. Du haust sonst noch 'n Loch in den Boden."  
Der Junge gab ein kurzes, schrilles Lachen von sich.  
„Du willst doch hier nichts kaputt machen, oder?" Larry schaffte es jetzt den Lederriemen aus der Metallschnalle zu ziehen und endlich den Gürtel zu öffnen.  
Die ganze Zeit stöhnte und wimmerte der Junge und jeder Laut schien Larry in den Magen zu treten.  
Er öffnete den kleinen, schwarzen Hosenknopf. Seine Händen zitterten – verdammt noch mal...  
Er nahm die Fingerspitzen, um ja keinen Druck auf die Wunde auszuüben und zog den Reißverschluss auf.  
Blut – heißes, klitschiges Blut umhüllte seine Finger wie eine zweite, nasse Haut. Larry hatte schon so oft so viel Blut von so vielen Menschen an den Händen kleben gehabt, aber das hier war etwas anderes – etwas ganz anderes! Das war Oranges Blut, das Blut des Jungen!  
Ein Schrei brannte sich seinen Weg seine Kehle aufwärts. Larry spannte jeden Muskel in seinem Körper, um ihm zu unterdrücken. Ruhig bleiben verdammt noch mal!  
„Ich kann nichts weiter für dich tun", er versuchte seine Stimme fest klingen zu lassen, „aber wenn Joe erst hier ist", er stockte, fügte schnell hinzu: „und das wird sicher bald sein, dann kann er sich um einen Arzt für dich kümmern. – Okay, wir warten hier einfach auf Joe."  
Larry atmete einmal tief durch, bemüht, es so zu machen, dass der Junge es nicht hören konnte.  
„Auf wen warten wir hier?", und seine Stimme klang so sanft, so zart, so zerbrechlich...  
„Joe", antwortete Orange und die Silbe klang wie ein einziges, bitteres Wimmern.  
Larry hielt Oranges Kopf im Nacken und sah auf ihn herab, wie auf ein Kind, wie auf einen Sohn...  
„Larry...ich hab so eine wahnsinnige Angst... man! Könntest du mich...im Arm halten?"  
Der Junge sah zu ihm auf...dieser Blick... Noch nie hatte ihn jemand mit so großen, flehenden Augen angesehen. Larry hätte niemals gedacht, dass ihm so etwas so nahe gehen würde. Was hatte dieser Junge nur mit ihm gemacht? Das eigene Gesicht genauso schmerzverzerrt wie Orange legte er für einen Moment seine Stirn auf die des Jungen.  
„Natürlich" sprach er so leise und seine Stimme verlor entgültig jegliche Kraft...  
Er rutschte an Orange heran, legte sich neben ihn. In ihm war so ein berstender Schmerz, eine brennende Ohnmacht. Larry musste den Druck irgendwie loswerden. Er biss sich auf das Innenfleisch seiner Wangen. Ruhig werden...  
_ „Ich werde sterben, ich werde sterben!", hatte der Junge im Auto voller Panik gebrüllt und er hatte zurückgeschrieen:  
„Hey, jetzt hör auf mit der Scheiße – und zwar sofort! Du bist verletzt – du bist wirklich schwer verletzt, aber du wirst nicht sterben!"_  
Er hatte ihm und sich selbst ins Ohr geschrieen, dass er wieder gesund werden würde – dass er davon fest überzeugt sei. Und er wusste, dass es gelogen war und der Junge wusste es auch.  
Aber was hätte er bitte tun sollen? Ihm sagen: _ Seh' ich auch so, du wirst krepieren an deinem Bauchschuss. Tut mir ja leid für dich, Junge, aber das wissen wir beide, dass du keine 6 Stunden mehr zu leben hast.>_ Hätte er das vielleicht sagen sollen, gottverdammte Scheiße!  
Jetzt lag er da – mit Orange – auf dieser Rampe in einer sich stetig ausbreitenden Blutlache.  
Er konnte die Wärme des Blutes an seinen Hosenbeinen, seinem Hemd und seinen Händen spüren. Diese typische, klitschige Wärme von Blut, bei der man sich nur noch übergeben will.  
Larry hatte Angst. Er hatte eine Scheißangst um diesen Jungen, der da in seinen Armen lag und dem vor Furcht und Schmerz Tränen in den Augen standen!  
_ Sieh mich nicht so an, Junge. Bitte, bitte sieh mich nicht so an. Ich weiß doch auch nicht! Was soll ich denn tun? Verdammt, sag mir doch, was ich tun soll!>_  
Larrys Herz jagte und obwohl er keine einzige Wunde hatte, war ihm, als würde bei jedem Schlag eine Welle von Schmerz aus SEINEM Bauch springen, seinen ganzen Körper überrollen, in seinen Kopf steigen, bis er keine klaren Bilder mehr sehen konnte.  
Und plötzlich musste er wieder an letzte Nacht denken.

**- - THIRD CUT BACK INTO THE NIGHT - -**

* * *


	6. Third CUT BACK into the night

**- - CUT INTO - -**

„Wenn du nicht aufhörst, solchen Scheiß zu reden, schmeiß ich dich vom Bett runter", sagte er.Der Junge sah ihn einen Moment mit ausdrucksloser Miene an und schließlich grinste er – grinste bis über beide Ohren und gab ein unglaublich süßes, freches Lachen von sich. Larry musste lächeln und eine Gänsehaut kroch langsam über seinen Rücken, als er die ganze Situation vollkommen in sein Herz aufnahm.  
Sonst war sein Apartment bei Nacht immer so leer, so kalt gewesen. Nun war das gemütliche Halbdunkel gefüllt mit der Präsenz dieses Jungens, mit der Wärme seines viel zu nahen Körpers auf einem Bett, das eindeutig zu schmal war, für 2 erwachsene Männer.  
„Is' okay...White"  
Das klang falsch. Dieser Pseudoname passte überhaupt nicht zu der Intimität dieses Augenblickes.  
Er musste Orange nur kurz ansehen, um zu wissen, dass er in dem Moment das Selbe dachte und fühlte.  
„Weißt du,", Larry räusperte sich, „wenn das Ding Morgen vorbei ist, wenn alles Geschäftliche erledigt ist, alles in Sack und Tüten, dann..."  
Puh, jetzt hatte er nicht nachgedacht. Wie sollte er den Satz jetzt beenden? Er konnte schlecht sagen: 'Dann machen wir zusammen einen riesigen Urlaub, erzählen uns gegenseitig unsre Lebensgeschichten und drehen für den Rest unsres Leben jeden Coup zusammen.' Das konnte er schlecht sagen...oder doch...?  
„Dann können wir mal was Privat zusammen machen." Okay...das klang schwul...Fuck!  
„Wir war'n doch heute Abend schon im Pup", erwiderte der Junge mit Unschuldsmiene und das war er. Das war der erste Moment, indem Larry ein komisches Gefühl bezüglich Mr. Orange bekam. Er hatte sich mehr als offensichtlich dumm gestellt...um was zu verheimlichen?  
Das Gesicht des Gangsters nahm vielleicht nicht einen misstrauischen, aber zumindest einen sehr nachdenklichen Ausdruck an. Jetzt war er sich sicher, dass dieser Junge etwas zu verheimlichen hatte, etwas Wichtiges, das er verbergen wollte, irgendetwas, das ihm den Gedanken unerträglich machte, private Zeit mit ihm, Larry, zu verbringen. Das zeigte er nicht unbedingt in seinem Gesicht, aber Larry konnte es in seinen Augen lesen, überdeutlich.  
Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen. Er wusste im Moment noch nicht mal genau was...vielleicht wollte er sogar fragen: _'Was verbirgst du?'_  
Aber dann ergriff Orange plötzlich die Initiative, so blitzartig, so ungestüm, dass Larry sich sicher war, dass auch der Junge einfach aus einem Reflex, einem Drang heraus, reagierte. Nur das Orange nicht mit Worten antwortete, sondern...  
Er umschloss Larrys Wangen mit beiden Händen, die Daumen auf den Wangenknochen, geradeso, wie Larry es vor einigen Stunden im Pup gemacht hatte und zog ihn an sich heran, zog ihn direkt hinein in einen Kuss.  
Larry legte den Kopf ruckartig zurück, kaum eine Sekunde nachdem ihre Lippen sich berührt hatten.  
Freddy seufzte.  
„Tut...tut mir leid", flüsterte er, aber er ließ Larrys Kopf noch immer nicht los.  
Larry starrte ihn an. Nicht entsetzt oder angewidert, sondern einfach nur mit einem festen, intensiven Blick, wie man etwas ansieht, das man versucht zu analysieren, versucht zu verstehen. Dann hob er eine Hand, noch immer ohne wegzusehen und strich sie beinah gedankenvoll durch Freddys Haar.  
Er lächelte. Er musste einfach. Was immer es war, dass dieser Junge vor ihm verborgen hielt, nach dem morgigen Tag würden sie alle Zeit der Welt haben, darüber zu reden und tausend andre Dinge zu tun. Larrys Lächeln wurde zu einem kopfschüttelnden Lachen.  
„Du bist verrückt, kid."  
„Ich weiß", kam die feixende Antwort aus dem Mund, der ihn eben geküsst hatte.  
Verdammte Scheiße…das alles war so bizarr und im selbem Augenblick so vertraut...  
Larry lehnte sich wieder vor und jetzt war er es, der aus dem flüchtigen Kuss einen ewigen machte...zärtlich, langsam und behutsam, aber entschlossen mit einer heißen Innigkeit, die sie beide mitriss.  
Freddy wusste, dass es nicht richtig war. Aber warum fühlte es sich dann so gut an?  
Er schloss die Augen, konzentrierte sich auf das Gefühl diesem Mann so nah zu sein, der Mann, den er in wenigen Stunden verraten würde. Das verbrannte ihm das Herz. Aber er hatte sich seinem Job verschworen. Er glaubte an das, was er tat! Nichts durfte darüber gehen... Auch nicht Liebe? Das tat weh...das tat so verdammt weh!  
Freddy wollte nicht daran denken – nicht jetzt! Er lehnte sich noch weiter vor, in den Kuss hinein und Larry schloss seine Arme um ihn, hielt ihn fest. Hielt ihn fest mit einer Beherztheit, die ihn sich unglaublich beschützt fühlen ließ.  
Er küsste Larry mit der ganzen Glut seiner Gefühle.  
Er war sicher in diesen Armen.

******- - CUT FORWARD AGAIN - -****  
**

* * *


	7. Interludium – Layin in blood

**- - CUT INTO - -**

_'ich bin gestorben...und du hast mich aufgefangen...'_, flüsterte die Stimme des Jungen in seinem Kopf, brachte Larry brutal in die Realität zurück.  
Diese gerade erst vergangene Nacht schien auf einmal Jahre der Ewigkeit entfernt.   
So wie in dieser Nacht, so wie bei diesem verdammt niedlichen Frühstück, das nach 2 Stunden Schlaf folgte, so hätte es sein sollen. So hätte es für ihn am Besten für immer weitergehen können. So hätte sein restlichen Leben sein sollen!  
Aber nun sagte ihm das endlose, heiße Blut an seinen Händen und seinem Hemd, dass es niemals so werden würde.  
Larrys Augen brannten vor unterdrücken Tränen.

**- - CUT TO THE END! - - **


	8. Cut to the END

**- - CUT INTO - -**

_"Joe, Joe, ich habe keine Ahnung, wie du darauf kommst, aber du irrst dich!_  
_Joe, du musst mir vertrauen! Du machst einen Fehler. Er is'n guter Junge!" _

Jetzt lagen 4 Leichen in dieser Scheißfabrik und Larry kämpfte damit, vor Schmerz nicht die Besinnung zu verlieren; hatte es irgendwie geschafft, zu dem Jungen zu kriechen, ihn am Revers seines Anzuges zu packen und Oranges Kopf in seinen Schoß zu betten.Keine 2 Stunden waren seit der verdammten Höllenkatastrophe vergangen. Alles war so schnell gegangen!Die Kugel in Larrys Brust brannte seinen Verstand nieder, aber dennoch, auf eine undefinierbare Art, sah er plötzlich alles so klar..   
_ Jetzt fühlen wir den selben Schmerz, kid>_  
Vor dem Gebäude war das Jaulen der Streifenwagen zu hören gewesen. Hektische Stimmen, die sicherlich Mr. Pink jagten und schnappten. Das alles war ihm jetzt egal. Es war ihm so scheißegal.  
Der Junge hatte es ihm gesagt: „Ich bin ein Bulle", und Larry hatte es gehört, er hatte es verstanden, aber er hörte nicht auf, den Jungen festzuhalten, über seine Wange zu streichen.  
Ihr beider Blut hatte sich längst vermischt, so wie ihre Seelen sich vermischt hatten. Es gab keine klaren Linien mehr. Da war kein: guter Mensch, böser Mensch mehr, kein lieber Cop und böser Gangster. Da waren nur noch der Junge und er – das alles hatte sich verselbstständigt, hatte sie mitgerissen und drohte nun das System zu stürzen.  
Und Larry wurde es klar. Genau in diesem Moment wurde ihm so eisklar, dass es so enden musste, wie es jetzt enden würde.  
Diese Welt war so aufgebaut. Sie war aufgebaut in 'Das ist richtig' und 'Das ist falsch.'  
Für die Polizei waren die Gangster die Verbrecher und für die Unterwelt die Polizei die Bullenschweine.Nur so funktionierte die Gesellschaft und sie würde nicht zulassen, dass jemand diese Struktur von innen heraus zerstörte. Der Junge konnte nicht auf Dauer in Larrys Welt und er nicht in die seine, selbst wenn sie es gewollt hätten. Sie hätten niemals eine Chance gehabt, gemeinsam zu leben.  
Sie hatten nur die Möglichkeit, gemeinsam zu sterben...  
Er liebte diesen Jungen und deswegen musste es jetzt enden. Jetzt und auf diese Weise.  
„Tut mir leid, tut mir leid", stammelte der Junge zum wiederholten Male.  
Ein Schluchzen entfloh Larrys Kehle. Ihm tat es auch leid. Aber es musste geschehen. Es gab nur noch diese eine Möglichkeit.  
Er hob die Waffe und setzte sie ohne ein weiteres Zögern an Oranges Wange.  
Freddy spürte das Metal auf seiner Haut. Er stieß aus zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor:  
„Es tut mir leid, …Larry. …Es… tut mir…leid. Es tut mir…sehr leid, …._Larry_"  
Er presste die Worte irgendwie zwischen seinem Schmerz hindurch an seinen Lippen vorbei. Und während er das sagte, griff Freddy nach hinten, um Larrys Arme zu umfassen, um ihn aufzuhalten, um in davon abzuhalten und...um ihn festzuhalten...um seine Wärme zu spüren...Absurd...selbst jetzt in diesem tödlichen Moment musste er daran denken, wie sehr er diese Wärme gebraucht hatte. Wie es war, als er vor nicht einmal 12 Stunden ebenfalls in Larrys Armen gelegen hatte – ohne all das Blut...

**- - Next: THE DEATH - LARRYS POV - - **


	9. The DEATH : Larrys POV

**- - CUT INTO - - **

Die Tür wird aufgetreten. Ich höre die Stimmen, die Rufe - alles unwichtig. _'ich bin gestorben...'_, höre ich das Echo deiner Stimme in meinem Kopf und DAS ist wichtig.  
Es tut mir leid, Junge.  
Als hättest du es gewusst. Als hättest du es verdammt noch mal gewusst!  
Dieser Gedanke bricht mir mein beschissenes Herz.  
Ich sagte Joe:_ „Ich kenne diesen Mann ganz genau und so was würde er nicht tun!"_  
Ich habe mich geirrt...und...und Joe hatte recht... Gottverdammt!  
Wieso bist ausgerechnet du ein Scheißbulle! Wieso tust du mir das an?  
Du hast mir mit diesem 4 Worten das beschissene Herz gebrochen, is' dir das eigentlich klar!  
Ich kann dich so nicht weiterleben lassen, das ist dir klar, ja?  
Ich kann nicht riskieren, dass wir beide diesen Tag überleben...  
_'ich bin gestorben...'_  
Du hast es gewusst, oder? Du wusstest, dass es für uns nur diesen einen beschissenen Ausweg gibt.  
Wenn es irgendwo anders Gerechtigkeit gibt...dann sehen wir uns dort...  
Du hattest recht. Du wirst sterben...und ich hab dich aufgefangen...ich kann dich in meinen Armen halten – für die letzten Sekunden, eher ich abdrücke...

**- - Fin: Freddy's POV - -  
**


	10. THE DEATH : Freddys POV

**- - CUT INTO - - **

Dann knallt die Tür auf. Ich höre die hektischen und gespannten Stimmen meiner Kollegen. Meine Kollegen...verfluchte Scheiße...  
Sie schreien auf dich ein, die Waffe wegzunehmen und es nicht zu tun und bla bla bla.  
Aber du wirst es tun, ich weiß es. Du musst es tun, wenn du konsequent sein willst.  
Ich kann dich über mir wimmern und schluchzen hören.  
Ich habe dir gesagt, dass es mir leid tut und das meinte ich auch verteufelt ernst! Ich hab' das nicht gesagt, um dich davon abzuhalten, mir den Kopf wegzuschießen – na ja, vielleicht auch mit, aber nicht nur!  
Klar hab ich 'ne gottverdammte Angst vor dem Moment, der gleich kommt, scheiße man, aber genauso groß ist dieser unmenschliche Schmerz, den Mann weinen zu hören, den ich liebe.  
Der Mann, der mir die Wahrheit über Gut und Böse gezeigt hatte; die Wahrheit, dass beide das Selbe sind...  
Der Mann, der da war, als ich ihn am Meisten gebraucht habe.  
Du warst dieser Mann, Larry und dafür bin ich dir verdammt dankbar...  
Letzte Nacht im Traum, da bin ich gestorben und jetzt presst du mir deine Waffe gegen die Wange.  
Aber genauso spüre ich die Wärme deines Körpers im Rücken und irgendwie ist das das wichtigere Gefühl. Ein seltsamer Gedanke in dieser Situation, das ist mir auch klar.  
Unser Professor in Psychologie hat mal erzählt, dass man Panik beim Sterben hat, aber in dem entscheidenden Moment des Todes plötzlich innerlich ganz ruhig wird. Wahrscheinlich stimmt diese Psychokacke wirklich, denn das ich jetzt sterbe ist nicht so wichtig, wie die Tatsache, dass du mich aufgefangen hast.  
Und dafür liebe ich dich...  
Ich liebe dich, okay?

Und dann wurde es dunkel...

* * *

**_Fin..._**  



End file.
